Beautiful in My Eyes
by i'mxaxreader
Summary: Edward sings his undying love for Bella despite her growing insecurities. Oneshot.


_Standard disclaimer applies here._

* * *

_**Beautiful in My Eyes**_

Everything was in mute. The sound of the pouring rain outside tore the ear-deafening silence into fragments, leaving the place in harmony with the heavy downpour. The tranquility of the night was nothing comparable to the beauty of the woman I now cradle in my arms. My dead, unbeating heart was filled with bliss and compassion as I held her: My angel. The very reason of my existence. My Bella.

I placed her under the covers and tucked her gently into bed. She scooted closer to me, wrapping my body with her soft hand, and laid her head on my chest. I could feel her shiver from the sensation when I started stroking her back, tracing perfect little circles on it. I smiled inwardly. I love how her body responds to my every touch, how I could make her tremble, not with fear, but with pleasure.

"Edward?" Her beautiful voice pulled me away from my reverie.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you… love me?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question in her tone. What is rummaging through her head right now? She knows how it pains me enough not to hear her thoughts. But to say such is an understatement, for being blocked from her mind tortures me to the deepest pits of hell.

I want to know what she's thinking. I just _need _to know.

Slightly, I pulled her away from me, only to gaze at her warm chocolate browns. Her body reactions often give her away, making it quite easier for me to figure out what she has on her mind. I tried to appraise the expression she beheld but her eyes gave away nothing but absolute curiosity.

"Is there any reason I wouldn't?" I responded teasingly.

As if on cue, a deep tint of red colored her ivory cheeks, making her more beautiful than ever. Her pulse hammered against her veins and I could hear the erratic beating of her heart. I couldn't help but smile my crooked smile for her lovely reactions towards that one simple response. She abruptly looked down, warmth still flooding through her cheeks.

"There are _lots,_ and you know that."

I sighed. "Bella. You are perfe-" Before I could even get to my point, she put one of her hands to cover my mouth, to stop me from further reasoning.

"Do not even mention the word perfect, Edward. That is by far off, the most inaccurate, absurd, and unacceptable term to describe me. I'm outrageously plain. And simple. And boring. I am not beautiful or even pretty, at the least. I'm obviously clumsy. I do not have even the faintest amount of coordination and balance like most people do. I cannot dance nor sing. I do not possess any special talents, at all. And to top it all off, my superior bad luck won't leave me alone. I'm a magnet for trouble. No, I'm much more than that. I simply accompany disaster everywhere I go," she ranted.

I couldn't help but laugh at her absurdness. She thought those petty, superficial reasons were enough to stop me from loving her, from adoring every part of her being. Did she really think I'm _too perfect _for someone like her? Oh, please.

She looked up; her eyes grew more curious than before. "What is so funny, if I may ask?"

"You are, love," I said, a grin still plastered on my face. "You have made quite a list there."

"Well, they are all true, nonetheless."

My silly Bella. Apparently, she still couldn't see herself clearly. She remained oblivious of the effects she had on almost half of the male population here in Forks. She couldn't even comprehend the hold she has for me.

"Would you mind if I sing a song for you tonight?" I asked, remembering the simplest way to convince her of the perfection I see through my heightened vision.

She gave me a small nod, confusion slowly creeping on her face.

I started. The words escaped from my lips naturally, like its every line was already etched inside my head.

_You're my peace of mind  
__In this crazy world  
__You're everything I've tried to find  
__Your love is a pearl  
__You're my Mona Lisa  
__You're my rainbow skies  
__And my only prayer is that you realize...  
__You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

My Bella. She's the only girl that has touched, and will ever touch, my lifeless heart. She colored my world with her smiles, her caresses, her scent, her love. She will always be the most beautiful girl for me, the most perfect being in my eyes.

_The world will turn  
__And the seasons will change  
__And all the lessons we will learn  
__Will be beautiful and strange  
__We'll have our fill of tears  
__Our share of sighs  
__My only prayer is that you realize...  
__You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

My Bella. She had taught me to love despite the bloodthirsty creature that I am. She never left when I wanted her to and for that, I was grateful. She will always be the most beautiful girl for me, the most perfect being in my eyes.

_You will always be  
__Beautiful in my eyes  
__And the passing years will show  
__That you will always grow  
__Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

My Bella. I'd never want to find anyone to spend my lifetime with other than her. No one can ever be on par with the attachment she held for me. She will always be the most beautiful girl for me, the most perfect being in my eyes.

I stared at her lovingly and murmured, "You will always be the most beautiful girl for me, the most perfect being in my eyes. I love you, my Bella. Always and forever will."

I kissed her goodnight and watched my angel as she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_In case you don't know the song, it's "Beautiful in my Eyes" by Joshua Kadison. :)_

_I wasn't too contended with how the story came out but, yeah. I just had to get this idea off of my head. Anyway, I would gladly write this on Bella's POV if anyone wants to read her exact thoughts that night. Please. Don't hesitate to tell me. _

_Give me love and leave reviews, alright? Toodles. :)_


End file.
